Solomon
"Perhaps it is time for me to take action and rise from the throne. Whether it will be as a savior or a tyrant, I do not know - I shall await for an answer that satisfies me." - Solomon Solomon is the King of Magic and the creator of the very concept of traditional Magic. Story Age of Prosperity Solomon was born during the Golden Age in a royal family. At a very young age, despite being somewhat irresponsible and hedonistic - preferring the company of women and wine to his duties as a future king - he discovered his incredible potential for unknown arts and powers that allowed him to use magic without the help of a Deity. For years, Solomon devised this art - the art that would later be known as Traditional Magic. Ruling as a great king, Solomon attracted many attentions, including that of Queen Sheba, a woman from far away. Solomon and Sheba fell in love, and lived together for many years, with Solomon blessing the world with the prosperity of magic. During these years, he was challenged by Zenodora Horenheim, and despite her being extremely talented, he managed to overpower her in a duel of magic. Age of Decline When Baphomet threatened the world's equilibrium, Solomon and Sheba waged war against her - with Solomon empowering Sheba enough for her to crush Baphomet and allowing her to take her place as the Queen of Umbra. This however resulted in Solomon losing Sheba in the Umbra, having to choose between unsealing her and risking mankind's demise, or keeping her trapped - he chose the latter. This choice however eroded Solomon's appetite for life, and he left his throne, preferring to act as a silent witness of mankind's choices - only to see them wasting the potential he gave them. This in turn caused him to shut the world away and live in remote places, hidden from sight, attempting to forget the world that surrounded him. Age of Uncertainty Solomon was eventually found and visited by Tohkata Miyagawa but he quickly dismissed her presence, annoyed at yet another conflict created by mankind's greed and misuse of magic. However, he was then visited by an Amesha of Sheba, who was still extremely devoted to her. Things however changed when the real Sheba, corrupted by Umbra, managed to find Solomon's hideout and threaten him. Despite Solomon allowing himself to be killed, the real Sheba could not manage to hate Solomon enough to kill him. Solomon thus resolved to merge the Amesha and the real Sheba in order to restore the latter's humanity. Despite Sheba being quite confused at first, she managed to overcome her pain and stay alongside Solomon. Solomon made brief appearances afterwards - guiding Ceamagus and interrogating her about her beliefs on magic, helping Tohkata with defeating Josue, discussing with Sasuke Uchiha about the nature of utopia and magic, and briefly appearing to Aniko Dawne after she protected her Red Sea Tablet. He also had a Future Child with Sheba, but he hid his identity and power to allow him to develop as himself. Appearance Solomon is a silver-haired man with deep white eyes giving him a somewhat haunting gaze, dressed in the red and white robes of an archmage. His clothes are embroidered with runes - although they are more for show and aesthetic than to truly enhance his powers. Personality Once an idealistic man who believed he could fix the world's problems through magic, the loss of his wife as well as the abuse and misuse of magic mankind made across centuries turned Solomon's dreams to dust, leaving him bitter, cynical and detached. Pursuing physical pleasure and brief forgetfulness through the use of hard drugs and alcohol, Solomon strayed from the path of a saint mage in order to forsake the responsibility he thought he had on mankind's state. Reuniting with Sheba has somewhat rekindled Solomon's spark and dignity, although his cares for the world remain limited. Solomon searches for answers on the nature of magic and mankind, and whether the world deserves or not to bear such a responsibility. Despite these deep concerns, Solomon still usually acts in a light-hearted, indifferent and hedonistic way, albeit with pride reminiscing of a god complex - viewing himself as a Father to mankind. Powers * Keen Intellect: Solomon is one of the greatest minds to ever be born, creating the very concept of "magic" by himself. * Gift of Prophecy: Solomon is a prophet, able to read the Akasha with incredible accuracy, but is limited to the concept he later named "magic". * Mastery of Magic: Solomon created the very concept of Magic and as such is the most powerful mage in the world, to the point of being nicknamed "God of Magic" by many. ** Seventy-Two Names of God: Solomon can freely use seventy-two extremely powerful High Magic spells, each possessing enough power to be coveted by entire planes. Storylines * Wishes of Arubboth briefly features him. * From Waters Reborn also features him briefly. Trivia * The traditional, biblical figure of Solomon is often associated with mastery of magic and seen as one of the first individuals able to control the essence of magic, hence his role in the Multiverse. * Solomon's theme songs, as chosen by his creator, are King Solomon and the Seventy-Two Names of God by Luca Turilli's Rhapsody, and Stare into the Sun by Savatage. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Single Plane Category:Magic